Elite Four, Champion, and Rematches/Champion Title Defense (Pokemon Plus and Minus)
Here on Pokemon Plus and Minus, just like in three previous regions, you can battle the Elite Four in any order you wish. ELITE FOUR: Fiona (Fire): * Sparkit Lv58 * Houndoom Lv58 * Salazzle Lv58 * Chandelure Lv58 * Flaminex Lv60 Edward (Electric): * Galvantula Lv58 * Heliolisk Lv58 * Raichu Lv58 * Jactric Lv58 * Chargotron Lv60 Ginger (Ground): * Stunfisk Lv58 * Sweetiyam Lv58 * Golurk Lv58 * Mudsdale Lv58 * Centerpede Lv60 Derek (Dragon): * Turtonator Lv58 * Flygon Lv58 * Druddigon Lv58 * Goodra Lv58 * Draduo Lv60 CHAMPION BATTLE: Lexton (Rock, Steel, and Fighting): * Gorubi Lv61 * Steeltank Lv61 * Gigalith Lv61 * Kommo-o Lv61 * Lucario Lv61 * Uredo Lv63 REMATCHES AND CHAMPION TITLE DEFENSE: After you beat the Pokemon League and become the Champion, there will be many others who want to challenge you to get that title. And it's up to you to defend it. The Trainers only come at random, and you can only fight them if you defeat the Elite Four (which got leveled up a bit) every time. ELITE FOUR: Fiona (Fire): * Sparkit Lv66 * Houndoom Lv66 * Salazzle Lv66 * Chandelure Lv66 * Flaminex Lv68 Edward (Electric): * Galvantula Lv66 * Heliolisk Lv66 * Raichu Lv66 * Jactric Lv66 * Chargotron Lv68 Ginger (Ground): * Stunfisk Lv66 * Sweetiyam Lv66 * Golurk Lv66 * Mudsdale Lv66 * Centerpede Lv68 Derek (Dragon): * Turtonator Lv66 * Flygon Lv66 * Druddigon Lv66 * Goodra Lv66 * Draduo Lv68 CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE DEFENSE: Karone: If you chose Unseed: * Diggersby Lv68 * Skinneon Lv68 * Flareon Lv68 * Oricorio Lv68 * Leafeon Lv68 * Lobskarr Lv70 If you chose Molton: * Diggersby Lv68 * Skinneon Lv68 * Vaporeon Lv68 * Oricorio Lv68 * Flareon Lv68 * Plantasmic Lv70 If you chose Shrimada: * Diggersby Lv68 * Skinneon Lv68 * Leafeon Lv68 * Oricorio Lv68 * Vaporeon Lv68 * Magogre Lv70 Oboe: * Sableye Lv68 * Gyarados Lv68 * Magnezone Lv68 * Queenis Lv68 * Zanroid Lv70 Count Augustus (Minus): * Invazer Lv68 * Houndoom Lv68 * Zoroark Lv68 * Malamar Lv68 * Darnato Lv70 Princess Lea (Plus): * Mimikyu Lv68 * Slurpuff Lv68 * Shiinotic Lv68 * Baiboe Lv68 * Lightina Lv70 Stella: * Gigalith Lv68 * Golem Lv68 * Lycanroc Lv68 * Carbink Lv68 * Shaluminum Lv70 Ranger Zak: * Gogoat Lv68 * Tsareena Lv68 * Exeggutor Lv68 * Sweetiyam Lv68 * Tangleweed Lv70 Reggie: * Crobat Lv68 * Poxigerm Lv68 * Salazzle Lv68 * Dragalgae Lv68 * Swalot Lv68 * Toillong Lv70 Lief: * Araquanid Lv68 * Yanmega Lv68 * Ledian Lv68 * Pinsir Lv68 * Vikavolt Lv68 * Mothdon Lv70 Destiny: * Alakazam Lv68 * Bruxish Lv68 * Meowstic Lv68 * Psygnome Lv68 * Ashleep Lv68 * Psyno Lv70 Akira: * Machamp Lv68 * Crabominable Lv68 * Gaikou Lv68 * Hawlucha Lv68 * Bushidan Lv70 Lexton: * Gorubi Lv68 * Steeltank Lv68 * Gigalith Lv68 * Kommo-o Lv68 * Lucario Lv68 * Uredo Lv70 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Pokemon Category:Video games Category:Characters